


My Angel

by RECHerondale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Caring Magnus, Drunkenness, M/M, caring boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RECHerondale/pseuds/RECHerondale
Summary: Prompt: Character A gets drunk and accidentally throws up/collapses on BOr,That time Alec gets drunk and ends up at Magnus' loft





	My Angel

Magnus frowns, shooting a confused at the clock when he hears rough knocking on the front door. He was sure that he had not scheduled any meetings this late at night and he wasn’t expecting anyone; Alec is at the Institute, finishing up reports and catching up with his sister and parabatai, having already told Magnus that morning that he may not make it back to the loft that night, so Magnus is not expecting him to be coming around at any point tonight – plus, the younger male has a key so he would just let himself in, not knock on the door and wait for the warlock to open the door.

He pads over to the door, his bare feet making soft noises against the floorboards, and peeks through peephole – though, he doesn’t see much as the culprit of his disturbed night is either standing too close to the door or seems to be using the door and doorframe to stay upright.

Magnus opens the door cautiously, taking it slow just in case the person is actually using the door to stay upright, and is surprised to see his boyfriend standing on the other side – though standing may be a bit of a far stretch since he starts to sway precariously as soon as the door is moved far enough away that he can no longer use it to support himself with.

“Oh, Alexander, what have you done this time?” Magnus asks as he reaches out to the younger male, supporting him while using his magic to give him a once-over for any injuries but frowns when he finds no injuries of any sort.

“Mags,” Alec says way louder than necessary when so close to the person he is talking to. “I missed you.” He pouts, wrapping himself around the older male and using him to support himself since his previous leaning post was taken away.

Magnus pulls back and surveys his boyfriend's face before it clicks. His boyfriend is not injured or under the influence of any spell, he’s just well and truly drunk. The warlock finds it amazing that the boy is still able to still sound so coherent when he seems to be as drunk as he is but he has a sneaking suspicion that somebody may have activated a few of the younger males runes so he looked – or at least sounded – less drunk than he really is.

“How did you get here, Alexander?” Magnus asks, hauling the boy through the front door and walking him towards the kitchen, snapping the fingers on his free hand to conjure up a glass of water on the counter for his boyfriend to drink once they get there.

Alec looks about to speak for a second before frowning, “I don’t remember.”

Magnus sighs, exasperated at his boyfriend's lack of personal safety but still glad that he made it to the loft without getting into any trouble or getting himself lost along the way. 

“I don’t feel well...” Alec mumbles from where his head is leaning on his boyfriend's shoulder, stumbling over his own feet and lurching out of Magnus’ arms without much warning the next second.

Magnus reaches out for the boy but ends up rubbing his back when the younger male leans over the sink quickly and throws up the alcohol he had consumed, all while listening to the boys slurred curses at his parabatai and how he should never have trusted him and whatever harebrained idea he came up with to put the dark-haired male in this position. Once the younger male has finished, Magnus summons a washcloth to clean his face and a clean one to place against the back of the younger male’s neck, both to calm his racing pulse and to cool him down since he is overheating.

Alec takes the drink of water without any complaints, sipping at it slowly and watching in fascination as Magnus turns the taps on to clean the sink out to pass the time. Alec hugs the warlock once he has finished and is within arms-reach again, nuzzling his neck affectionately and getting a chuckle out of the older boy.

“I hope you remember this in the morning just so I can tease you about how affectionate you are once you’ve had a few drinks,” Magnus says teasingly but there is no real heat behind it as he herds the boy to the bedroom, snapping him out of his clothes and somehow convincing him to get into the bed since he seems intent on wrapping himself around the warlock.

It takes a while for the younger male to settle, but once he does it isn’t long before the warlock hears the soft snores that indicate that his shadowhunter has succumbed to sleep. Magnus watches his angel for a moment, savouring the calm and youthful look the younger male takes on once he is asleep before whispering soft words to the male and settling down next to him, content to wait until morning until he even attempts to lecture him about being out without any form of protecting and without his full faculties. He also sets himself a mental reminder to have a few words with the boys parabatai, both to find out what happened and to find out why the male thought it would be fine to let his drunk parabatai wander through New York without anyone to protect him while he was in such a vulnerable state.

But, again, it can wait until morning and until his angel is not drunk or obviously hungover.

“Goodnight, my angel.”


End file.
